Basilisk
The Basilisk is the standard mobile artillery piece of the Imperial Guard in the 41st Millennium, and is also the most common artillery piece used by the Imperial armed forces across the galaxy. The Basilisk is produced in vast numbers on all of the known Forge Worlds in the Imperium, and almost every Imperial Guard regiment maintains several in their arsenal. The Basilisk uses the same versatile and rugged chassis used by the Chimera armoured personnel carrier, and retains all of its features with the exception of its troop compartment, which is replaced with the Basilisk's main gun and gunnery platform. There are several different patterns of Basilisk tanks produced on different Forge Worlds, such as the Armageddon and Vanaheim patterns, which offer enclosed crew compartments to help protect the gunnery crew from small arms fire. A Basilisk with an enclosed crew compartment is incapable of firing as far as the open-topped version, due to the recoil restrictions of the enclosed crew compartment. The Basilisk is used to provide direct artillery support for other Imperial units that are fighting on the frontlines. Unlike other Imperial Guard artillery units such as the Griffon and the Bombard, the Basilisk is capable of levelling its weapon at the ground and can directly engage enemy units. The most common role of the Basilisk is the indirect bombardment of enemy units and fortifications, and it is usually held near the rear of the frontline alongside the Medusa and Manticore mobile artillery pieces. When needed, the Basilisk can be used as a frontline assault tank, but due to the vulnerability of its crew it is never a commander's first choice for this particular role. Armament The Basilisk's main weapon is an Earthshaker Cannon, a 132 millimetre caliber gun that is capable of firing its shells over 15 kilometres at a velocity of 814 metres-per-second, and is fully capable of destroying enemy tanks and fortified structures with a direct hit. The weapon usually fires High Explosive shells but is also capable of firing Incendiary Shells, Smoke Shells, and Illumination Shells. The tank retains the use of the Chimera chassis' hull-mounted Heavy Bolter, which the vehicle's commander can use when under close-range enemy infantry attack. The Basilisk can also be outfitted with several enhancements including an enclosed crew compartment, camouflage netting, extra armour plating, track guards, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, rough terrain modifications, a Pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, a searchlight, and smoke launchers. Known Patterns of Basilisk *'Standard Pattern Basilisk' - The standard pattern Basilisk has an open-topped crew compartment and a forward-mounted gun shield. *'Armageddon Pattern Basilisk' - The Armageddon Pattern Basilisk possesses a fully-enclosed crew compartment. *'Vanaheim Pattern Basilisk' - The Vanaheim Pattern Basilisk is outfitted with an enlarged gun shield that offers additional protection for the gun crew from the front and sides. Notable Users of the Basilisk during the Taros Campaign]] *'The Imperial Guard' - The Basilisk is the main mobile artillery piece of the Imperial Guard and is used by nearly every regiment. *'28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' *'9th Dniepr Tank Corps' *'142nd Cadian Armoured Regiment' - The Basilisk was used by the 142nd Cadian Armoured Regiment in the defence of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler. *'7th Mortant Regiment' - The Basilisk was used by the 7th Mortant Regiment during the Sacking of Colonia. *'27th Konig Armoured Regiment' *'66th Arcadian Armoured Regiment' - The 66th Arcadian Armoured Regiment was a part of the Toal III Invasion Force. *'12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment' - The 12th Tallarn Armoured Regiment used many Basilisks during the Taros Campaign. *'17th Tallarn Armoured Regiment' - The 17th Tallarn Armoured Regiment used many Basilisks during the Taros Campaign. *'331st Tallarn Armoured Regiment' - The 331st Tallarn Armoured Regiment used many Basilisks during the Taros Campaign. *'The Death Korps of Krieg' - The regiments of the Death Korps of Krieg used myriad Basilisks during the Siege of Vraks. *'The Vraksian Traitor Militia' - The Basilisk is so ubiquitous amongst Imperial Guard forces that it was also used by the Vraksian Traitor Militia during the Siege of Vraks after large numbers of the artillery pieces were liberated by the Forces of Chaos from Vraks Prime's extensive Departmento Munitorum storehouses. *'Iron Warriors Traitor Legion' - The Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines often use the Basilisk during sieges. *'Tyrant's Legion' - The Tyrant's Legion used Basilisks against the Loyalist forces during the Badab War. *'8th Pardus Armoured Regiment' *'Ketzok 17th Armoured Regiment' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Update 2006'', p. 2 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 159-164 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 224-228 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 29 *''Gaunt's Ghosts Omnibus: The Saint'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, p. 57 *''Ghostmaker'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), p. 78 Also See *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery Basilisk2.png|A Basilisk of the 27th Konig Armoured Regiment Basilisk3.png|A Basilisk of the 7th Mortant Regiment Basilisk4.png|A Basilisk of the 9th Dniepr Tank Corps StandardPatternBasilisk.jpg|A standard pattern Basilisk Basilisk9.jpg|An Armageddon Pattern Basilisk Basilisk8.jpg|A Vanaheim Pattern Basilisk Category:B Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium